


In Holy Matrimony [podfic]

by ahundredindecisions



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Wedding Planning, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahundredindecisions/pseuds/ahundredindecisions
Summary: From the private journal of Alisha Jones, wedding planner, concerning the nuptials of Anthony J Crowley and Aziraphale and the planning process thereof, containing an account of chosen decor, guest list construction, and the holy war against the Antichrist that nearly ruined six months of professional organization and a very nice dinner.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	In Holy Matrimony [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myracuulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myracuulous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Holy Matrimony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409794) by [Myracuulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myracuulous/pseuds/Myracuulous). 



> Come talk to me on tumblr @timeisaballofstring (main) or @ithnkperhapsyouvegotthewrongshop (GO nonsense)

Google Drive download:

https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rm1QFXY5aaU1Hbmoogg9bXFAhJqU-mHW

mp3 / 12.7 MB / 35 minutes


End file.
